


Anxiety's not Dead

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Anxiety Medication, it doesn't harm Virgil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Anxiety's not Dead

Recently Virgil had been a bit stronger, he wasn’t trying to be, he didn’t mean to shoot down every plan lately that involved Thomas talking to someone or at least going outside the house but it was just happening he was just feeling… anxious, anxiety, feeling anxious what's new about that? Virgil was feeling like he was getting out of control, every little thing made him jump, he was always second guessing every decision and his mind was going crazy going through made up what if scenarios for every occasion. Soon… it was enough. 

Logan called a meeting in the main room, everyone came in and sat down, little did they know it was kinda an intervention. Logan looked at Virgil, “Recently you’ve been a bit more anxious than usual.”

Virgil simply nodded not saying anything in case he said the wrong thing by accident.

Logan nodded back and looked at everyone else in the room, “This slowly has been affecting all of you, though I propose a solution.” 

Patton nodded, “Which is?”

“Well a therapist, plus maybe medication.”

Patton looked a bit scared, so did Virgil, “Medication? But… Virgil’s just being a bit much, we don’t have to get rid of him!” Patton exclaimed, a bit scared. 

Virgil nodded, “I’m fine!”

Logan sighed softly, “I don’t understand where you get this notion Patton, the medication won’t kill him, just as medication for pain doesn’t completely eliminate it. This medication for his anxiety would only assist him, it would calm him and bring him to manageable levels. It may dull the anxiety a bit but not eliminate it. If the medication eliminated anxiety that wouldn’t be good, it would take away most of his self preservation, he’d be fearless and wouldn’t be alert if there was danger. This medication makes it so it will be manageable, so Thomas will be able to talk to people and do things without so much fear and it'll make it so he doesn’t have random anxiety over insignificant little things.”

Roman nodded with Remus, “It sounds like a good idea.”

Virgil hesitated before nodding, “Alright.”

Janus agreed too. 

Logan left and proposed the idea to Thomas who agreed and went ahead to do it. 

It was a few days later and Thomas had started taking the anxiety medication. 

Virgil felt calmer, he didn’t fear interaction as much, he was able to be in control of himself and not spiraling. He wasn’t having or causing anxiety attacks or panic attacks with no reason or cause. He was calm, still doing his job of self preservation and alerting Thomas to danger and things. He didn’t run at sudden noises. He was able to do his job. The medicine didn’t kill him or anything like that. The medication helped him, worked with him, assisted him to do his job. 


End file.
